


Love Me Before You Go

by bulletproofteacup



Series: This Terrible Love [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basically the White Lotus is Not Cool, But still HEA, Canon Divergent Ending, F/M, For sex, Political Alliances, Political Betrayal, Political White Lotus, Pregnancy, Rated M, Refugee!Zuko, Spy!Katara, Steambaby, WhiteLotus!Katara, WhiteLotus!Sokka, Zuko wants to live his life but The White Lotus is super manipulative, bad things happen, because that's how babies are made, obviously, political manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletproofteacup/pseuds/bulletproofteacup
Summary: Zuko is content to hide in the Earth Kingdom, even when there’s a war going on around him. Katara, sent by the White Lotus, wasn’t supposed to fall in love. M.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: This Terrible Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779841
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	Love Me Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is a horrible fic. Please be aware of it. Characters do terrible things to each other to get what they want.

The idea was simple enough. 

Fuck the Fire Lord’s heir and bear his child. Kill the rest and put the child on the throne, thus ensuring that the war ends and peace is restored. 

But it’s not quite that simple in practice.

Zuko is no simple rutting beast – he’s not a stepping stone to her. Zuko is the literal manifestation of sunlight – he warms up her entire soul. And like a cat, she is content to bask in his affection. A horny cat, anyhow. 

“Katara,” he whispers, nipping at her neck, “Where has your mind gone to?”

He rolls his hips and thrusts deeply. She chokes a breath in, moans wantonly. He quirks a smile at her blush and the confidence in his yellow gaze is aggravating and unbearably sexy. He thrusts again and she cries out, wrapping her legs around his waist. 

“Fuck me harder,” she commands, “Lee–

He obeys and she rewards him with gasps and cries and when he finishes in her, she promises herself that this will be the last time. Afterward, they lay together on his little mat. She curls into his chest, limp and content. He pulls the thin blanket over them, then kisses her forehead. She cranes her head up and kisses him – wet and deep and she’s too in love, too tightly wrapped around this man. He’s too much to her now. Katara tries not to cry. 

Later, as they dress, they chat. He asks if she’s still drinking the tea – the contraceptive one he made her promise to take after they’d laid together the first time. “Of course,” she lies.

It was easy before, but now it hurts to see his easy relief. “I don’t think someone like me should reproduce,” he says, then hastily explains, “My father wasn’t a great person and I can’t take the chance that I’ll be anything like him.”

Here, in Ba Sing Se, he’s pretending to be Lee, a simple tea maker’s assistant and apprentice. His yellow eyes aren’t questioned because aren’t there hundreds of Fire Nation bastards roaming the city, anyway? Yellow eyes are common enough after a century of invasion, colonization, and rape. He lets her believe that and because she’s pretending to be a refugee too, she doesn’t dare breathe the truth – that she knows exactly who and what he is. 

It was easy to justify this at the beginning, he hid his royalty and she hid the fact that she was an agent of the White Lotus, ensuring a final end to a hundred year war. If the eclipse doesn’t work – even if it does, her child will ensure a smooth regime change in the Fire nation. Her child will protect the peace. Zuko wouldn’t join when Iroh asked, but now he’s helping the cause without knowing. 

But he will soon; she’s pregnant. 

He’ll notice the changes in her body soon enough, she’s already beginning to show. But for now, Katara comforts him. She promises that his father’s sins are not his own. She draws him back into bed and makes desperate love to him. 

Zuko gasps and groans underneath her body, his hands worshiping everything within reach – her thighs, her ass, her breasts. They fall apart together and in the sweaty stillness afterward, she dreams of raising their child together in the Fire Nation. She dreams of the way they’ll change the world together and of the way he’ll love her, the way he’ll love his child. And then she cries because if there’s anything that she knows for certain, it’s that he won’t ever forgive her for this betrayal. “Hey,” he whispers, “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

She cries harder and he comforts her. 

Already, she waits for the moment that love will leave his eyes forever.


End file.
